


Teen Era

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Scarves, Jackets, and Twins [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Poor Berries, i lied there's a single one-shot in this, i swear i'm almost ready to upload-, once kiddo era is finished then we can enjoy this properly ;3c, these are just one-shots for now tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: Soulmates. Realtionships. Parents. Crushes.Death..?Just your usual case of teenage angst





	Teen Era

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't help myself. ah yes, some spoilers for future teen era chapters.
> 
> also, what's the flower-field's significance, and why'd author-san include the flower colors?
> 
> let's just say that's a story for adult era ;3c
> 
> (oh yeah, this be BB's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB has a dream, and after a text exchange with Sketch, she's broken and empty. Ah well, it's just as well that Rasp sleeps in the same room as her, isn't it?

_I lay in a field of purple, red, pink and yellow flowers, a clear blue sky on the horizon. It was peaceful, and I was content to just stay in silence there for a while. However, Fate had other plans._

_“Heyyyy Beauty-Berry~,” a voice cooed. It was a voice I knew well, very well indeed – after all, you can never forget the voice of your soulmate. I smiled as he lay down next to me._

_“One day, I think we should bring them here,” I whispered, making him chuckle and lay a black, skeletal hand upon my swollen stomach._

_“And we will. And you know what?”_

_“What?”_

_“They’re gonna love it like heck, but never as much as I love you and whoever’s growing in there.”_

_“D’aww, when did you get so mushy?” I cooed in his non-existent ear._

_“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s been ever since we met under that tree in the OT,” he smiled. A welcome silence descended on us as he took my hand whilst the other massaged my ecto-belly. I couldn’t help but glance down at our Eternity rings – a simple, silver band for him, and a silver ring with lilac gems set into it for me. But then, he broke the silence._

_“I think you should wake up BB.”_

_“…What?” I questioned, dread setting in._

_“Wake up, I’ll see you soon my love.”_

 

* * *

 

I woke in a twin bed with plush pillows and a royal purple galaxy bedspread. I sat up and saw Rasp on the other side of the room, fast asleep in her own twin bed with the monochromatic theme. I felt tears drip down my cheeks as I checked an unread message from Sketch asking if I’d like to go out to a theme park with that rotten Millie. Yeah, and be a third-wheel. Oh yeah, let me just hold back my depressive and suicidal tendencies as I’m forced to look at my soulmate love someone else, someone who has only know him for a few months whilst _I_ have technically known him all my life, even if we only really met 6 years ago.

I let out a sigh, which missed with a slight whimper as I read another unread message from Goth. He managed to finally tell Palette he thought they were soulmates. Great, whoopee, spectacular. Everyone around me is finding who they belong with whilst I’m stuck with a soulmate who is a fucking harem anime protagonist when it comes to love – he’ll want it all but is too oblivious to realise that it’s happening to him as he desires it.

I let out a whimper as I hovered my hand above where my ecto-body bulged out in my dream. I felt empty without it for some reason. But oh well. I needed to focus on what to tell Sketch. With an idea in my head, I tapped out the message as the tears dribbled from my eye-sockets.

_‘What time + where?’_

An almost instant response.

_’10am, OT fairgrounds. U kno, the one they built near the tree?’_

Of course, add salt to the wound you’ve unintentionally inflicted upon me. I checked to time. 8:34am. I had time. I let out a sigh. If it made him happy, then I suppose I _should_ go.

_‘Sure. I’ll be there. Have training with Uncle Edge so I won’t be able to stick around for too long, ok?’_

_‘BB’_

_‘Yh?’_

_‘Ik ur hurt’_

Well shit.

_‘I’m fine’_

_‘no ur not. I can’t explain it, but I feel as if ur in pain’_

_‘it’s nothing, really. See you at 10???’_

_‘alright. Cya. Take care of urself, Beauty-Berry’_

My phone shut off with a click, and I broke down, unable to keep the emotions and tears within any longer. I ignored Rasp shuffling on her side. She was probably just hungry. That’s what I thought until a hot pink cushion hit me in the face.

“S-Sor-rry,” I hiccuped, hugging my knees.

“Don’t,” she responded, sitting next to me and pulling me into a big bear-hug. “You shouldn’t applogise for needin’ to cry. It’s ok to let it overpower you sometimes.” and with that, my broken sobs turned into a cascading waterfall of tears as she soothed and comforted me.

“I…I just can’t do this anymore,” I sniffled when I had eventually calmed down. I had also managed to explain why I was crying. She looked incredibly bemused.

“I know,” she consoled. “It’s gonna to be ok though. Ya’ know why?”

“W-Why?”

“’Cause that loser’s gonna find out some’ow and ‘e will ‘ave Hell t’ pay in the meantime for makin’ my baby sister upset.”

“Rasp, we’re the same age,” I laughed. She smirked.

“Still littler than me tho- MPH-“ she was cut off with her pink cushion being slammed in her face. When she got it out of the way I smirked.

“Littler, maybe, but I might be stronger than you before you know it,” I teased with a wink. She went from shocked to amused in seconds.

“Oh yeah? Well when you ‘ave cancelled with Sketch so we can have a day togetha, why dontcha prove it?” she insisted playfully. I grinned – we hadn’t had a day together in literal years. Might as well have one instead of wallowing in despair again.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 10/1/19:  
> *bangs pots and pans* SOME OF THIS ISN'T CANON NOW SOME OF THIS ISN'T CANON NOW SOMETHIS ISN'T CANON NOW-


End file.
